What A Woman
by Ageon
Summary: Act II. Hawke loves his family, and will do whatever it takes to make sure they're well cared for. Even breaking and entering.


"You realize that our_ illustrious_ Guard Captain will castrate you if she finds out about this, don't you?" "That's why she won't find out." Hawke gave his companion a pointed glare before setting about climbing the trellis.  
"Besides, I'd have thought you of all people would jump at the chance to antagonize any part of Aveline's life."

Isabela chuckled at the warrior's clumsy attempt at climbing before changing the subject. "Was the heavy armor really necessary? You're making stealth nearly impossible."  
"Yes!" he hissed over his metal clad shoulder. "This is highly important, and I need to make the right impression. Now, if you're quite done, would you mind doing what I brought you here for?"

Brown eyes rolled before the ex-pirate nimbly ascended the trellis, and making quick work of the window lock.  
"Touchy tonight, aren't we?"  
Her part in the festivities complete, she slipped inside and waited for her sluggish, clanking friend. "Make the right impression he says, as he breaks into the second story bedroom."  
"Shut up Isabela."

When he finally managed to hoist himself through the window, she had to catch him to avoid anymore unnecessary noise and alerting the household to the intruders.

Catching his breath, he signaled for her to let go.

"Now, are you sure this is the right room?"

Isabela gave him a look that said 'Yes, you lumbering buffoon. I was sure the last hundred times you asked, and I'm still sure now.' Garrett withered under the stare. "I was just checking."

The duo set about arranging the curtains, until there was just enough moonlight to see by in the room.

"Perfect. Now all I need is to wait for the good man."

"If he's such a good man, then why are you doing this? He essentially worships the ground she walks on, and even if that weren't the case, she can take care of herself."

Silence reigned for a long moment. "Thank you for helping me get in here, Isabela."

She knew a dismissal when she heard it, and chose to go along. "Oh, not a problem. After all, I of all people jump at the chance to antagonize Lady Man Hands in all aspects of her life."  
Hawke shot right back. "Don't play the innocent here Bela. We all know it's your favorite past-time."  
"False! Drinking is my favorite past-time. Antagonizing the good Captain is a close second, however." The pair shared a laugh before settling in.

Hawke gave her a curious look. "You know you don't need to stick around if you don't want to. It's pretty straight forward from here on out."

"And miss out on you threatening the Big Girl's man? I think not."

* * *

Donnic sighed with relief, finally able to relax in in his own home. His soon-to-be marriage home. A stupid grin plastered itself over his face.

His relief, however, was short lived as he opened his bedroom door. Malevolence was thick in the air, and it didn't take him long to spot the large armored figure standing just outside the light. Going for his sword, he was stopped short by a familiar voice.

"Relax Guardsman. No one is here to harm to.

"Serah Hawke? What are you doing in my-"

"I'm not here to harm you," the warrior's voice took on a dangerous edge. "However, I am here to warn you."

Hawke stepped forward, his coal black armor drinking in the moonlight.

"Warn me about what?" Donnic tensed, hand still resting on his blade.

Garrett Hawke's eyes seemed to burn. "As you are no doubt aware, Aveline and I have been through quite a bit together."

An understatement, he was well aware. She'd long ago told Donnic all about their exploits. From the fleeing of Lothering, fighting an ogre, arriving in Kirkwall, and traveling the Deep Roads. And that was all within a year of meeting. She'd told him all about the death of the first young Hawke, Carver and losing her first husband, Wesley. He knew just how hard the death of Bethany had affected her, and that recently losing Leandra was like losing her father all over again. Through all of this, she'd stuck by Garrett's side, and him, by hers. Yes, Donnic could only imagine the bond that had formed between the two warriors. A bond forged in battle and blood, in loss and tragedy.

"Yes, we've been through a lot. So much in fact, that I consider her family, a sister, a Hawke in all but name. Now, seeing as she is all the family I have left, I take a great interest in making sure she is safe and happy. Are you following me, Guardsman?"

He could only nod.

Garrett moved again, stepping closer and closer, until they were only inches apart. "I'm glad. You make sure that she stays safe and happy, Donnic. Because if I get so much as an inkling of her being otherwise, my next visit will not be so pleasant."

Stepping to the side, he made is way to the door, bidding his soon-to-be good-brother farewell. "Goodnight Donnic, I'll see myself out." his tone was much more pleasant. "And remember, I do my best to take care of my family."

Releasing his pent up breath, Donnic sat at the foot of his bed. In truth, he'd been expecting this. With all he and Aveline had been through, he'd have been worried if he never got that speech from Hawke.

What he did not expect however, was for a much smaller form to step out of the shadows.

"Good evening Guardsman. I promise I won't take much of your time, just enough to make my point." She moved so fast, he didn't have time to blink before she was on him, dagger to his throat.

"Now I doubt you'll forget Hawke's warning, but just in case, I'll drive the point home. Pressure was applied to the cool metal at his neck, causing him to fear even swallowing.

"You'll never find another woman like the Big Girl, so I would suggest love her, cherish her, worship her, bathe her, feed her, blah blah blah. You know, all that Chantry nonsense. You'll see Hawke coming from a mile away, but know this, I've spent quite a bit of time in Antiva. This is the only warning you'll get from me."

Just as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone.

Fingers going to his neck, he found a new bald spot Isabela left as a gift. His mind wandered to the reason for these night time visits. To have such devoted friends…

"What a woman."

* * *

**_Aveline and Isabela are total lady bros._**


End file.
